Dragon Ball Alternative
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Goku is mistaken for his father, when a strange group claiming to be Saiya-jin say he is there king. What will happen when he is brought to their home? Vejitasei... This is a first DBZ fic, please R&R!


Dragon Ball Alternate 

A/N: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This is just a random fic I decided to do, because it was bugging at the back of my head.

Vejitasei 

Two being stood only feet part, Ki flaring dangerously as both flicked thick tails from side to side. The Saiya-jins looked threatening, deep growls emanating from their throats as they bore their teeth. It was an untypical fight, which had only started. Both males where in a bit of a frenzy, having eyes set upon a single female. But of all the rules, this was the only that allowed such violent display.

Since there was only about 20 females to 1 male, the king had order it to be so. The others, though in a less threatening manner, stayed far from contact, each in someway baring their teeth to show un-involvement. The female in question shifted nervously in the stool she was given, she didn't like the idea of a fight for her approval. After all Vejitasei was a known planet for its peaceful arts and literature. Not for violence and barbaric behavior, much like the Namekians and the Earthlings.

The first Saiya-jin, the taller of the 2, lunged forward. A fist focused with Ki, was set lose on the smaller. He reeled back, in a crumpled heap against the palace walls. It had truly been years since the vast building was of use, it was now more of a grounds of worship for a dictatorship long lost. And at times served as the grounds to mating rights. But every Saiya-jin could only quietly ask, where had their leader gone?

It was as if death had taken him, their eyes always filled with tears. Tails generally down, all instincts subdued within their powerful yet peaceful bodies. He had told them that he was to search for more fitting space to live. The planet rather sparse and small compared to most, was unfitting for the small peaceful species. But alas, young king Bardock had vanished.

Now the species was left with ruins, barely able to stop their youths from violent acts. They couldn't explain it, with out the purity of their leader they where mindless animals. So few, a selection of scientist looked for the familiar Ki of Bardock, they had first searched the extents of their galaxies. They denied his death when no such luck was found. So they build it farther, reaching to farther most galaxies. There sensors yet to find their long lost king.

But it wasn't for long their sensors had settled on a small miniscule universe in the seventh dimension checked. It was small a faint Ki but it surely was his, they had found Bardock. And would leave to retrieve him.

center /center 

Earth 

Goku slowly raised himself carefully from the ground, and settled his aching body back down. It had been years since he was home, his training with Uub proved useful. He too got himself a tireless workout. But he was starting to miss his two sons and granddaughter Pan.

It had seemed like ages since he laid eyes upon them. His eyes brimmed with silent tears, as he wondered what his children looked like. Their images flashing before his pained eyes. And he knew he must leave even if it is for only a few days and visit his small family.

Saying his good byes to Uub, Goku lifted into the night's sky, allowing the cool air to rush through his tired frame. Tomorrow would be the day, he would be able to hold his wife close, to play ball with his children. He had been waiting, and his patience proved itself worthy.

His small house showed it self finally. The lights were off, as expected since it was mid-night. He wondered if Gohan was still living at him, but figured it was probably just Goten and Chi-chi. Since Gohan was an adult now. His approach went unheard and he slowly slipped into the house, greeted by the sent of perfume and home. He pressed himself against the cold walls, and slipped into his and Chi-Chi's room. There she slept, peaceful and look of soft despair, probably from missing him so much. He couldn't help but smirk.

Goten was the first to rise, having sensed the Ki of his father. A excited feeling rushed to his face as he barged loudly into his parents room. Goku looked to him startled but tried to quite Goten's sudden shriek of joy as he wrapped his arms about his father.

Chi-chi stood up and smiled, she never looked so happy, she even still thought it but a dream. She spoke softly though, almost a faint purr. "Goku..."

TBC... 

_A/N: Review and another chapter will suddenly appear please!!_


End file.
